


The Strangest Way to Get Maried (to a Mermaid)

by Unnamed (Bigou)



Category: Choose Your Own Change (CYOC.net)
Genre: English ISN'T the author first language, English ISN'T the author main language, F/M, Mind Sex, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Sea Monsters, Sirens, Telepathy, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigou/pseuds/Unnamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You stumble on a magically hidden cove full of merfolks, and end up just as magically bound to one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He… Hello?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Choose Your Own Transformation: A pristing seaside](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/153722) by Isolder74 (CYOC.net). 



> This story is based on my contributions to the [Choose Your Own Change "interactive" website](http://www.cyoc.net/interactives/), which is an interesting concept, but with things far too strange on it.
> 
> _You can read the original version here:[Choose Your Own Transformation: He… Hello?](http://www.cyoc.net/interactives/chapter_86771.html)_
> 
> **Please, understand that English ISN'T what I speak in my everyday life.** _So please, instead of simply stop reading if I mangled it too much, explain what I did wrong in comments, thanks._

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You watch out of sight

You walked along a beach, the pristine water lapping at your feet. Your name is Louis Nicolas LaMarine, but most of your friend simply call you Lou.

It was a moonless, but no less beautiful night. What were you doing outside that late at night? Trying to flee all the drama at your sister's house. You like her, and are grateful that her girlfriend and her are housing you since you lost everything almost one month ago. But sometime you need time for yourself.

Your walking and thinking got stopped when you saw some movement in the nearby cove. Intrigued, you come closer and can't believe what you're seeing: Half a dozen mermaids swimming in the small cove.

Moving as quietly as you could, trying to hide behind some rocks, the mermaid didn't seem to notice you. For the time being, you simply watched them swim gracefully through the water. All of a sudden you are dowsed with cooler sea water. You spin around to see a hauntingly beautiful face. The golden-haired woman giggles back at you and her emerald green tail glistens in the starlight.

Startled by this unexpected advent, all you can do is nervously said “He… Hello?”

Unaware of your discomfort, and apparently not caring about common courtesy, she responded “You finally came to us!”

“WHAT?!?” Your eloquently answered to the mermaid's incomprehensible blabbing.

That prompted the fishy-girl to add…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the one who will be the more heavily edited between [CYOC.net](http://www.cyoc.net/interactives/) and here, since I needed to write something to go on the few _chapters_ posted before I wrote the beginning of THIS possible path. (Not that that as soon as I wrote "[Choose Your Own Transformation: He… Hello?](http://www.cyoc.net/interactives/chapter_86771.html)", I become the only one contributing to said path.)
> 
> That said I should give back to Caesar what is his, and **thank[Isolder74](http://www.cyoc.net/interactives/user_918.html) for the two short posts (aka _chapters_ ) that inspired me. ******


	2. The merMAD of the place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't know, since another mermaid interrupted her.

“WHAT?!?” Your eloquently answered to the mermaid's incomprehensible blabbing.

That prompted the fishy-girl to add… Something you will never know, since when she was about to speak again, another mermaid literally jumped at you.

Your arms were full of the newcomer, who firmly attached herself to you, her arms around your neck. She redressed herself before kissed you! … On your forehead.

Then, she said “Don't mind Ambrosia, she's the mer _mad_ of our cove.”

Puzzled, you asked “Aren't you a mermaid to?”

“Hm? Oh! I didn't say mer **maid** , but mer **MAD**! It's like a madman, or madwoman in her case, I suppose, but being a merfolk instead of human. She's nice, but 'not whole in her head' if you catch my drift.” Said the one still occupying your arms, promptly adding “But don't worry, she isn't dangerous! Not at all!”

Raising an eyebrow and with a slight smirk, you retorted “And jumping in my arms, out of the blue, to kiss me on the forehead isn't madness? Not that I'm complaining, your quite a lovely sight to be holding.”

Blushing because of your cheesy words, she was about to respond when Ambrosia said “If you give her your queen of hearts, she will let you touch her ace of spades.” The mermad then looked at the one that kissed your forehead, adding “I'm a mermaid, not a merwoman. I don't know what merwomen are, but I'm not one, I'm a mermaid.” before returning in the water, with the other merfolks.

After that, the kissing one finally got off of you. Siting on a nearby stone, she silently asks you to sit next to her. As soon as you comply, she declared “It was a magic kiss.”

“A magic kiss?” You ask, in the hope to have more details.

“That cove is magically cloaked. The fact you were able to find it proves you wouldn't do anything that could put us in danger, not willingly. The first reason was to cast a cloaking spell on you, preventing anyone to find this cove by following you, in case you ever decide to come back.” She explained. “I'm Adjutant Ondine Louise Neptune, of the merfolks Gendarmerie and the head of this cove's security. But you can call me 'Di', all my friends do.”

“Wow…” Her introduction let you speechless. After some time, you finally found your voice and presented yourself. “My name happen to be Louis Nicolas LaMarine. I'm an ordinary and average human called ‘Lou’ by most of his friends.” Before asking “Adjutant NEPTUNE you said? Any connexion with the Roman god of seas?”

“No… No, I don't think so. You earth-dwellers got a god named like me? Wow… It's just… Wow…” It was Ondine's turn to be speechless.

“Well, It's first was known as Poseidon, the Greek god of the seas. But yes, Romans called him Neptune.” You confirmed. “So… You said secrecy was the first reason for your magical kiss. What is the other reason?”

“Two other reasons, in fact.” The gendarme corrected. “Not all merfolks speak English, some don't even speak any human language at all. So I made you able to understand our magical language, you should even be able to speak in it.”

“Wow, that's a heck of a welcome gift… Thanks! And what about the third reason?”

Ondine blushed. “I…” Instinctively, she took your hand like a girlfriend would have, making you blush too. “I'm not an ordinary mermaid. I'm something of a rarity, something that just born commonly enough to be known of. I'm what is called a siren. The only beings immunes to my hypnotic voice are merfolks, any mammals having echolocation and, since this very night, an earth-man known as Lou.”

In the background, two mermaids are gossiping. “Poor little earth-dweller, It looks like he become the new shew-tow of our ace of spades.” One said. The other added “Bah, you know how humans are. His biggest wish is probably to become her sex-slave!”

That last phrase was Ambrosia's cue to hit the two gossipers on the back of their head, admonishing them wile still being her usual self. “He's nice, he's my friend! So you shouldn't badmouth a queen of hearts.”

But you weren't aware of the two gossiper or your mermad protector, Adjutant Neptune and you being far to entranced by each others body.

Usually, girls like Ondine weren't your type. (Her fish-tail notwithstanding.) But since the moment she jumped in your arms, everything in her seemed absolutely perfect to you. Be it that tomboyish haircut, which strangely looked so girly when associated with her angelic face. That small chest at the top of her hourglass figure, all that hidden by her neoprene uniform. Her arms, that looked strong without being less feminine. Or even the shark-like skin of her tail, who started as black as her hairs on it's base, then turning the same marine-blue as her eyes toward it's end, a more classical caudal fin of the same blue topping it.

Looking at each others, eyes in eyes, you approached your face from hers, about to kiss her on the lisp. But before you do, she gently pushed you back, her finger on your mouth, saying “Sorry, but you shouldn't kiss merfolks on the lisps.”

Stuck by incomprehension, you simply ask her “Why?!?”


	3. They united in the sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambrosia push you in the back, strongly enough to make you kiss Ondine.

Ondine didn't get the time to explain why you shouldn't kiss her. Instead, someone strongly pushed you in the back, making you fall on top of the siren, your lisps touching hers.

Immediately, your minds blanked and your body went to auto-pilot mode. What started as an accidental kiss become intense and passionate, your tongues wrestling each other. Without ending the kiss, you both dived in the cove's water, undressing each others hurriedly.

Ondine was now breathing for you both. Still not breaking, the kiss calmed down. But what your entangled mouth lost in passion, the rest of your two bodies rapidly gained it in ardour.

Your now erect penis brushed the mermaid's tail at it's base, searching the entrance of her vagina. Each time your rock hard cock brushed it's objective, your two blank minds stroked each others in a similar way. Finally, you entered.

Upon cumming inside her, you sensed some sort of psychic bond forming between you.

Your minds slowly returning to normal, the two of you swam to the surface, before breaking your unending kiss. But that bond between your minds, in contrast, was still here.

Seeing how exhausted Ondine and you were, two mermen gendarmes transported you on a small beach inside the cove. Every merfolks drew back from the path, like if the adjutant and you were sacred relics. After they deposited the two of you delicately on the sand, the older gendarme said “You two should rest, deep-bonds are known to be tiring when forming.” Then, addressing specifically his superior, he added “I will inform sub-adjutant Ledge you want him to assume command for the rest of the night, my adjutant.”

A weak “Thanks, seaman.” was all the siren was able to respond.

“Sir.” The younger one said, addressing you. “I know it must be frightening for an earth-walker to have a telepathic link with someone else, but you don't have anything to fear. The adjutant's mind and yours aren't going to merge, nor absorb each others. According to what my father used to say, as long as the two of you take it easy things will come naturally. So just speak in each others head for the time being, okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hesitated between posting this short chapter alone or fusing it with the next one. In the end, I choose to stay faithful to the original post on [CYOC.net](http://www.cyoc.net/interactives/).
> 
> So beside some minor corrections (that can't be made on the original anymore, alas) absolutely nothing changed!


	4. The sad truth about sirens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You telepathically ask Ondine about the young gendarme, _he_ look a bit too young to you.

Shocked by how young looked that second gendarme, you choose to ask about that wile experimenting your famous 'deep-bond'.

<Isn't that subordinate of yours a bit to young?> You mentally asked the adjutant.

You first heard her laugh resonating in your head, soon followed by her voice. <I know us, merfolks, hit puberty a bit latter than humans, but SHE is a mermaid.> She then took on a sad tone. <And you would have been right about junior sub-seamaid Natalie Wave if she was an ordinary girl, but… You need to know that, among merfolks, sirens are feared. We're often called _monsters_ , even.>

<Really? I wasn't under the impression you were feared. And what that have to do with miss Wave? Are you saying **she** 's a siren too? But her tail got fish-like scales and instead of the shark-like skin of yours?>

<That's because I'm good at my job, and even a monster, if working well, can gain the respect of others. Also, merfolks became far more tolerant of us these last years. And you can't determine if a mermaid is a siren or not by looking at her tail. Most merfolks have scaled tails, but a 'shark-like' skinned one like mine is a pretty common thing.> Explained Ondine. <And yes, junior sub-seamaid Wave **is** another siren. >

<I still don't see why that make it normal for her to be working when she's so _young_. > You confessed.

<To understand, you need to know that what distinguishes sirens from other mermaids only appear around when they reach 12, so between two and three years before puberty. The idea of somebody having natural echo-location without being born with it always was frightening to merfolks. Since 'growing' said echo-location also make our voice gaining its legendary hypnotic power, merfolks of olds were even more fearful of us.

That resulted in a law forcing our families to break any ties with their sirens members, heavily punishing anyone who acknowledge a siren as their daughter. Said law also force every siren to join a branch of the army as soon as their powers appears. Nowadays, most merfolks find that way needlessly cruel, but most senators still lives in days past and fears since long proven to be unfounded.

For some reasons unknown to me, most sirens choose to join Infantry, but some like junior sub-seamaid Wave or myself prefer to join gendarmerie. In both case our live follow the same scenario. We got a year as junior recruit, alternating between training and school. Then we become junior sub-seamaid, still going to school half the time, and working as any sub-seamen the other half. If we are lucky enough, which is highly improbable, we can reach the rank of junior seamaid before graduating from school.

Upon graduating, we automatically get promoted to the next rank, which means the rares junior seamaid becomes sub-sergeant. But most sirens only get the rank of seamaid at that point, and will never be promoted again.>

<So, you're in the army? Also, can I know more about that gendarmerie of yours, how it's working, and by which miracle you reached your Adjutant rank if all you said is true?> You asked. <Also: You have echo-location?!? Cool!>

<You're the first person I know to think having echo-location is cool, Louis. Thanks.> Her gratitude was clear in her mental voice. <We call it gendarmerie because it's part of our army, but basically, it's like your police. And about the 'miracle' of me being Adjutant, it's a bit long to explain.>

<Wait, you're saying your police is part of the army?!?> You wondered. <And about your story, I think we have all our time.>

<No, things are more complex than that. We also have a police, but our works are very alike.> Ondine cleared. <About that 'miracle' like you call it, you need to know I always impressed my teachers with how good I was doing in school. So much that I become one of the few to be lucky enough to be promoted to junior seamaid.

Of course, that didn't please my superiors in the gendarmerie, but since my field-work was as good as my school works, they weren't able to stop me from being promoted. That said, they still gave me the work of a sub-seamaid. It becomes worst after graduating. They DID give me the work of a sub-sergeant, but without subordinates, I was forced to do alone the work of all an unite! But that didn't stop me from doing a better job than any other sub-sergeants. And a gendarme that, alone, do better that all the rest of her brigade put together, the King was bound to discover it, one way or another.

Some years latter, after hearing some rumors, the King ordered an audit. It's results prompted her to come in person, asking sergeant-chef Oyster to explain the meaning of all that, to explain why all I was doing alone, his other subordinates were unable to do it, even put together. In the end, the King discovered my sergeant-chef was both laziness incarnate and totally incompetent, and so were alls the gendarmes he ever recruited.

The procedure to fire a gendarme being long and complex, and not wanting more incompetent to be engaged during that time, the King needed to put someone else in charge of recruiting, someone that sergeant-chef Oyster couldn't order around, someone she was trusting to better instruct her law enforcement force. To my surprise, the King said that someone should be ME, promoting me to sub-adjutant, the first rank directly above sergeant-chef. That didn't please the siren hater sergeant-chef Oyster was.

Only one week latter, the King learned her daughter was a siren. She was devastated. Not by the news, but by the fact her child was forced to join the army, and wouldn't call her mother ever again.

When that young siren became junior sub-seamaid, she first was affected to the day security of this cove, ending in the team of sergeant Sludgy, another siren hater and a jerk to boot. But by the time, Oyster and his own weren't part of my brigade anymore, or any brigade for that matter, making my position pointless, and one of the night teams was headless, it's sergeant recently gone to retirement.

So, the King transfered me to the night-protection of this cove, before placing her daughter under my command. Normally, two sirens can't be in the same team, but since she's a junior, the senators let it slide. For them, any siren should be tortured. Making a child work by night look like torture to them, and forcing another siren to supervise it, an even more fun torture. They were so pleased, so persuaded they were torturing us, they decided to promote me to adjutant, even wen my new position is supposed to be one for a sergeant.>

<She? Mother?!? Your ruler is female, but you still call her king instead of queen? And that daughter of hers, isn't she Natalie Wave?>

<We elect our King, who can be of either gender, for 80 years. At the beginning of the last one, we vote to know if his reign should be prolonged, for a total of 120 years. Be it one long of 80 or 120 years, when their reign end they are given the honorific title of Queen and can't be elected King again. And yes, junior sub-seamaid Wave is the daughter of our current King.>

<I… I can't imagine how hard it must be for them…> You said. But knowing you couldn't do anything about it, not at the moment at least, you added. <I got so much more to ask about your culture, and about you… And you probably have even more to ask. But first I want to know: What is that 'deep-bond' of ours?>

<Merfolks are deeply magical beings, and as such, we got some strange particularity. All merfolks will have a bond after kissing, but not as strong it makes them have sex when forming, like ours. In merfolk culture, that psychic bond have the same value than weddings and alliances have to humans. After being bound, more kissing don't change anything more. The normal kind of bond can be broken, but it's pretty traumatic for the minds.

In the past, merfolks bound to humans already happened. When that kind of couple got children, they were always the same species as their mother.

But a deep-bond is something rare and far more mysterious. It only happened three times in the past, and never with either a human or a siren being part of it. The only thing we know for sure is that when a deep-bond is formed, it means the two can only be happy together, and their bond can't be broken.

The three previously bonded couples also gained true immortality, but since you're human, I don't know if it's our case too. Did the bonding give you enough magic? If it did, have you got merman powers or unknown ones? Are you going to sprout gills when immersed in water?>

Deciding to go back to oral voice, being a bit more rested, you asked “So, we're husband and wife?” Then, a bit frightened by that perspective, you took her hand in yours, adding. “Can… Can get to know each others in a less biblical way too? Go to a date, maybe?”

Sensing your mental state, Ondine came to hug you, your arm safely tucked between her naked breasts, whispering “Nothing will make me more happy that to go on a date with you, Lou LaMarine.” Soon, the two of you were sleeping in each other arms, nude on this beach.


	5. Unexpected visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your sister too was able to find the cove, shocked to see Ondine & you naked together on the beach.

The sun barely started to rise when someone woke you up. Groggy, you looked at who did that, only to be greeted by the angry face of your sister.

Your older sibling got long brown hair, brown eyes and, according to her girlfriend, the sexiest body ever. She also got a monstrous scar on her throat, visible evidence of the accident that took her voice away. Said disaster happened before your birth, before she could even learn to speak.

But being mute didn't prevent her from scolding you, that simply made her do it by signing. Thankfully, both of you were fluent in sign language.

From what she said, when you didn't get back home, she feared the worst, calling all your friends to help search you around. That's when she stumbled on this cove.

You tried to make her listen to you, or rather look at the signs you were making, but without success.

That's when junior sub-seamaid Natalie Wave, accompanied by Ambrosia, came back. The mermad deposed your recovered and dried up cloths next to Ondine and you, before shaking your wife awake, wile Natalie stood at attention, seemingly not perturbed at all by your nudity.

To your surprise, the two mermaids seemed to be relatively good at moving on sand, pushing themselves with their tails. A spectacle your sister didn't miss, suddenly realizing that you were in a cove populated by merfolks. But the way she reacted to this was totally unexpected. «Wait… You're also dating a mermaid?!?» She asked, signing.

«What do you mean by ‘ **also** dating a mermaid’?» You signed back.

«It's a secret but… _Amelia is one._ She was forced to flee the sea when her sister happened to be a siren, because she refused to treat her as a stranger.»

That's when you realized Ondine was awake, dressed, and looking at the both of you signing. <Who she is, and where did she learn sea-speech?> She mentally asked you.

“She's my sister, Natalie LaMarine. And being mute, the sign language is her only ‘voice’. That's something most human that either can't speak or hear know, but alas, few others do.” You voiced. From the corner of your eye, you saw junior sub-seamaid Wave slightly twitch when she heard your sister and her shared the same first name.

Your sibling for her part was, phone in hand, texting she finally found you, safe and sound.


	6. A series of awkward moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanations, revelations & transformations, all of them being awkward.

While your sister was texting to her girlfriend, Ondine mentally reminded you <Do you remember that you're still nude, Lou?> Then, looking at your genitals, she teasingly added <You should dress. …Unless you want a second round, of course.>

Blushing profusely, you rapidly got dressed.

<If only I could stay with you today…> Lamented a suddenly sad-looking Ondine. <But I need to go back to the barracks, especially since I still have all the administrative part of the job to do before I can sleep.>

<Don't worry, I'm not going to abandon you.> You responded, trying to soothe your wife. <I will come back tonight, and every night after it.>

That seemed to calm Ondine a bit. <Thanks. It's just that… Apparently, being apart during the first days after bonding his hard, for newly wed.>

You were a bit surprised by this. <Does our link have a range of some sort?>

<No, but being near each other seems to help better adjusting to being linked.> Ondine explained.

The two of you tenderly kissed each other a last time, before you followed your sister back to her home, wile your beloved got back to her duties.

* * *

You were hoping that you could go straight to bed upon entering the house, but apparently, Amelia couldn't let you sleep before knowing ‘all the _juicy_ details’, to use her own terms. And alas, not even your sister was sensible to your pleas to just let you sleep.

So, after sitting on the couch, and wanting to take the less time possible, you said the only thing you could. “Ondine engaged a conversation with me, but we barely started when another mermaid pushed me in the back, making me kiss my interlocutor.” You could see the chocked expression on the girls face, but you didn't stop. “That gave us the urge to go have sex underwater, our mind blanking. Only when I successfully lost my virginity, Ondine's magic creating a deep-rooted link between our minds, we regained our senses.”

Your sister and her girlfriend were even more chocked than before, briefly looking at each others, before simultaneously saying **“YOU HAD SEX WITH A TOTAL STRANGER?!?”** (Well… The only one who did scream this was Amelia. Natalie for her part, being mute, panicky signed it.)

You simply nodded.

At this, your sister looked at her lover, asking «Is that why you don't want to bond with me? So you don't force you on me?»

Amelia shook her head. “Your brother case is special, something called a deep-bond. It means your brother found his soul-mate, even if she is a perfect stranger for now, placing them in a far from ideal situation. And on top of that, the consequences of deep-bonding on a human physiology is unknown. That's why we can't kiss Nat', because I fear what it could do to you.”

After that, she suggested you should take a bath before going to bed.

* * *

At first, when you entered the tube, nothing happened. But since you simply let your legs dry after your little under-water sex-time, some salt clung to your skin, which slowly dissolving into your bath's water.

The now salty water triggered in you some kind of change.


	7. Painful changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your legs start tingling & your throat is painful, you're becoming the first **siren** to be male.

At first you weren't aware of the change, only felt some tingling in your legs. But soon, your legs started to fuse together, their skin becoming similar to Ondin's tail.

You were about to scream in terror, when you felt like a sea-urchin lodged itself in your throat.

* * *

You weren't the only one to be denied sleep. Ondine couldn't even start her paperwork, because upon entering her office she discovered her King, patiently waiting for her.

While merfolks are magical beings build to live underwater, for some unknown reason they vocal cords are still very similar to human one, thus only working properly wile breathing air. (Except in the sirens' case, hence their ability to use echolocation.) That's why their ‘sea-speach’ is very similar to our sing language, explaining why the King was signing to speak with your wife.

«I believe congratulations are in order, adjutant Neptune.» The King asked, a large smile on her face. «Can I ask why you aren't at your husband's side?»

Ondine forced herself to look the older mermaid eyes in eyes, before answering «Because of my work. I have duties towards peoples, I can't simply abandon my post wherever I want!»

The King's face darkened at this, betraying her sadness. «But bonding with someone mean having duties toward each others, duties that should pass before any others. Never make your work pass before your family adjutant, or someday your life will become nothing more than a pile of regret and sorrow.» She looked like someone speaking from experience.

Then, after a sigh escaped her mouth, the royal mermaid added «My main reason for being here was Natalie's promotion to junior seamaid, I wanted to announce it myself.» Before adding «But now I really want to meet your husband, so you know what? As soon as junior seamaid Wave is aware of her new rank, you and me are going to the surface, meeting that human of yours!»

But as soon as the two mermaids swam out of Ondine's office, your wife received a message you accidentally sent via your link. It wasn't a message made of words, but of pain. A pain that was familiar to Ondine, like having a sea-urchin lodging itself in your throat, that every sirens felt the day their powers manifested for the first time.

Seeing the sudden look of panic on the adjutant's face, the King was about to ask what was wrong, but got her answer even before she could. «He's _changing_ , becoming a **siren!** »


	8. Don't panic, help is coming!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King ask Ondine to use your mind-link to try calming you down & help you.

The King saw how much Ondine was shocked by what was happening to you. But her majesty also knew the ever professional adjutant will follow any order, regardless of her emotional state. (A fact she always found a bit frightening.) «Adjutant, I need you to reassure your husband, while I bring together a medical and scientific team, join us in mess in about half an hour.» She signed, a commending look on her face.

Then, she took on a sad smile she added «Don't worry, he'll be fine. Everything will be fine.» Before swimming away as fast as she could.

Her King's words helped Ondine to calm down a bit, helped her keep her fear out of her mental voice which, in turn, helped you calm down a bit.

* * *

Now that you were more at ease thanks to the kind and reassuring words of Ondine, you realized how cramped you felt in the bathtub. But when you tried to move your tails in a more comfortable spot, this limb so unfamiliar, so alien, that you only succeeded in hurting yourself.

That got you thinking on how the merfolks hopped to come to your rescue. After all, none of them knew where you lived. And even if they did, you don't remember anyone walking on the cove's beach, beside your sister and yourself. Even Ambrosia and Natalie, when they gave your clothes back, simply pushed themselves with their tails.

For as long as you knew Amelia, you always saw her walking on two feet, so obviously mermaids **could** change their tails into legs. So why they don't use it? Was it a hard skill to learn?

Before you could ask Ondine about it, though, your sister's girlfriend forced the door. You couldn't fault her for it, you were bathing for quite sometime, which could have meant you fell asleep and were drowning. It wasn't their only reason to worry, either. After all, you wouldn't live in their house for almost a month if it wasn't for your suicide attempt. (Problems with your ex-girlfriend, who is a cheating bitch. Long story.)

At first, the girls were relieved to see you safe and sound, but when they saw your tail, they didn't react the same way. Your sister was chocked, wile Amelia simply wore a sad little smile before saying “You already miss her that much, in spite of barely knowing her. Don't you?” For all answer, you vigorously nodded, neither wanting to enthrall your sister or increase the pain in your throat.

When Amelia saw the quizzical look on her girlfriend's face, she sternly said “I will explain latter, but now **isn't** the time.”

That's when your sister saw how uncomfortable you were, and helped Amelia take you out of the bathtub, before stroking your tail with humid sponges. “I'm sure you already contacted your wife, so please calm her down. You are in good and capable hands, with someone who know how to change her tail into legs and can help you learn the trick. Which should be easier since you were born with them.”

You got a million things to either ask or say to Amelia, but the one that you needed to ask first was about your apparent lack of penis, and the slit you could feel when passing your hand where it should be. A predatory grin appeared on her face while she said “Think of what you did with your wife, in the sea.” That caused your member to go erect, who was simply hiding in your unseen slit, making your face lit up a bright red.

That's when it hit her: You didn't voice your question, you signed it. She gasped, horror clear on her face. After an awkward silence, she asked the dreaded question: “Louis, can I know why you didn't use your voice since Nat' and me entered?”

With an awkward smile plastered on your face, you signed «Because my voice is growing a hypnotic undertone, like Ondine's one.» Amelia fainted, causing her legs to revert into a scaled tail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the last chapter I posted on [CYOC.net](http://www.cyoc.net/interactives/) until now. (2015/10/07 17:35)  
> But don't worry, new ones should come, both here and on [CYOC.net](http://www.cyoc.net/interactives/)!


	9. How to train your merman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, on junior seamaid Wave's side of the story...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally choose to fuse the new chapter with the previous one. So if you had read a chapter called _‘Better error ever?’_ , it's now the first half of this _new_ chapter 9, Ending after the **second** line of separation.
> 
> Sorry for the inconvenience, but those two work way better as one. (Well… Except on it's original website, but that's because of the inner workings of said site.)

The King saw how much Ondine was shocked by what was happening to you. But her majesty also knew the ever professional adjutant will follow any order, regardless of her emotional state. (A fact she always found a bit frightening.) «Adjutant, I need you to reassure your husband, while I bring together a medical and scientific team, join us in mess in about half an hour.» She signed, a commending look on her face.

Then, she took on a sad smile she added «Don't worry, he'll be fine. Everything will be fine.» Before swimming away as fast as she could.

Her King's words helped Ondine to calm down a bit, helped her keep her fear out of her mental voice which, in turn, helped you calm down a bit.

* * *

Now that you were more at ease thanks to the kind and reassuring words of Ondine, you realized how cramped you felt in the bathtub. But when you tried to move your tails in a more comfortable spot, this limb so unfamiliar, so alien, that you only succeeded in hurting yourself.

That got you thinking on how the merfolks hopped to come to your rescue. After all, none of them knew where you lived. And even if they did, you don't remember anyone walking on the cove's beach, beside your sister and yourself. Even Ambrosia and Natalie, when they gave your clothes back, simply pushed themselves with their tails.

For as long as you knew Amelia, you always saw her walking on two feet, so obviously mermaids **could** change their tails into legs. So why they don't use it? Was it a hard skill to learn?

Before you could ask Ondine about it, though, your sister's girlfriend forced the door. You couldn't fault her for it, you were bathing for quite sometime, which could have meant you fell asleep and were drowning. It wasn't their only reason to worry, either. After all, you wouldn't live in their house for almost a month if it wasn't for your suicide attempt. (Problems with your ex-girlfriend, who is a cheating bitch. Long story.)

At first, the girls were relieved to see you safe and sound, but when they saw your tail, they didn't react the same way. Your sister was chocked, wile Amelia simply wore a sad little smile before saying “You already miss her that much, in spite of barely knowing her. Don't you?” For all answer, you vigorously nodded, neither wanting to enthrall your sister or increase the pain in your throat.

When Amelia saw the quizzical look on her girlfriend's face, she sternly said “I will explain latter, but now **isn't** the time.”

That's when your sister saw how uncomfortable you were, and helped Amelia take you out of the bathtub, before stroking your tail with humid sponges. “I'm sure you already contacted your wife, so please calm her down. You are in good and capable hands, with someone who know how to change her tail into legs and can help you learn the trick. Which should be easier since you were born with them.”

You got a million things to either ask or say to Amelia, but the one that you needed to ask first was about your apparent lack of penis, and the slit you could feel when passing your hand where it should be. A predatory grin appeared on her face while she said “Think of what you did with your wife, in the sea.” That caused your member to go erect, who was simply hiding in your unseen slit, making your face lit up a bright red.

That's when it hit her: You didn't voice your question, you signed it. She gasped, horror clear on her face. After an awkward silence, she asked the dreaded question: “Louis, can I know why you didn't use your voice since Nat' and me entered?”

With an awkward smile plastered on your face, you signed «Because my voice is growing a hypnotic undertone, like Ondine's one.» Amelia fainted, causing her legs to revert into a scaled tail.

* * *

Ondine was obvious to what happened on your side of things, since you hadn't the time to relate anything to her yet. So when you asked if she knew how to change your new tails back into legs, specifying _‘since the one who know here is unconscious after learning I'm becoming a siren’_ , she froze for a few minutes.

Her silence prompted you to explain that Amelia, your sister's girlfriend, happen to be a mermaid herself, one that flew to the human world after refusing to forsake her sister who, strange coincidence, is another siren.

Thankfully, your explanations were enough to help Ondine get back to herself, trying to concentrate on guiding you without falling into her military-trained mindset, it wouldn't be helpful right now. (Right now, you needed the tender care of your loving wife, not the barking of a sergeant instructor.)

She **did** wonder how small your world was, but wouldn't ponder on it before everything was back under control.  <Don't worry, your prior knowledge of how it feels to have legs will help you learn the trick quickly.> Ondine assured you, using your mind-link to offer a mental-hug.

Slowly, following instructions from that stranger you loved so much, your caudal fin slowly changed back into your two feet. It overjoyed you, but alas your wife needed to cut it short. <Congratulation love, you're a natural. But now come the hardest part, and that's without factoring in the pain. I don't know why it's painful to change our tail into legs when it isn't the other way around, but from now on, it's going to be hell for you.> She ended here, hopping it would be enough to prevent you from discovering that, for males, the transformation wasn't perfect, and would never truly stop being painful.

The other thing she wasn't able to hide from you, courtesy of the link, was how she wanted to help you cope with the pain. She got back in her room, undressed, and would masturbate while guiding you through the next step of retrieving your legs, sharing the pleasure she would feel with you. This made you blush and, somehow, you knew she too, was redder than a tomato.

<Now, you need to change the bones in your tails so they're identical to what you used to have in your legs. You can make your muscles adapt to that new frame, but DON'T TRY to change them back into human ones, NOT YET!>

You did as instructed. At first you only felt a mild pain and Ondine's gentle caressing herself in the most intimate area. But soon the pain intensified and OHMAHGODITHURTLIKEHELL! Even your siren sexually ravaging herself barely compensated for the pain, but it was enough to help you continue changing.

When you finally reached the end of this second phase, an exhausted Ondine said <Okay, the harder part is done. NOW you can safely change the rest of your tail.> You were as exhausted as her, but still did as instructed, which was surprisingly easy. You immediately thanked her, fearing she was seconds away from passing out.

You were about to get up, but noticed…


	10. Each one their problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your parents entered the cramped bathroom while you changed back

You were about to get up, but noticed that you looked **exactly** like you did when you were human. But you could feel Ondine sleeping thanks to your link and, before you could think more about that, you got an entirely different problem.

Somehow, between the time you went missing and the end of changing your tail back into legs, your parents took the first flight to your current residence, to finally enter the tiny bathroom while you were changing back. To make things even more difficult, Amelia was still in her mermaid form, only starting to wake-up.

The panicked parents sent you a barrage of questions, adding more than even waiting for their answers, nor regarding your hands for them.

Finally, exasperated by the fact you hadn't made any sound, your father garbed you and tried to force you to say something, anything. Instead, you did the only thing currently possible before you were forced to enthrall anyone: kicking him in the genitals.

Your mother, horrified, glared at you. But far from intimidated, you glared back signing «There is **a reason** I'm not _speaking_ , you know!»

"Of course there is a reason, Louis." Sleepily commented Amelia. "You became a _siren_ , the first _male_ one. Using your voice would change any human present into your slave." It's only then she realized who you were speaking with, turning paler than ever. But at least they knew what happened, now you only had to explain how it happened, and dreaded the result.

* * *

You were so occupied with the tale of how you became a creature from legends, you didn't sense Ondine waking-up. Or rather, you didn't sense Ondine being energetically woken-up by some panicked soldiers. "Adjutant Neptune! ADJUTANT NEPTUNE! **Wake-up** adjutant, PLEASE! Atlantis **need** you! _We_ need YOU!"

Your wife looked around, half asleep, and was surprised to see how crowded was her tiny room. She was even more surprised by the fact most of them were part of the infantry, instead of being gendarmes like her. Not wanting to be in more trouble than she probably already was, and since everyone was already seeing her nude, she simply got up, standing at attention.

But judging by how they suddenly all blushed, their brain hadn't registered her state of undress. The one who woke her up, a young sub-sergeant who seemed to be the highest-ranking among that small crowd, said "We _will_ wait for you outside, but **hurry**."

That's when it hit her. All present in the cramped room were _mermaids_ , **females** , and their spokesmaid was a _speaking_. Not singing like usual, but **actual speaking** , using her ultra-sonic voice. "Wait… Are all of you **sirens?**!?"

"No time for questions!" Dodged the sub-sergeant "It's about our **King!** "

"Let me put on my uniform and _I'm all yours._ "

* * *

Your parent were stunned by your story.

The first to recover was your father. "When do we meet that… _Ondine_ , was it?" The only answer he got was you glaring at him. Your wife may be a _total stranger_ to you, the love you shared wasn't any less **real**. Your sentiments for her are so strong, hearing someone speak of her in that tone hurt deeply.

Seeing you wouldn't answer, he tried another angle. "Did you use _protection_ , at least?"

"You're asking THAT? **Seriously?** " intervened Amelia, now back in her human form. "I mean, hello? Magical bond forming, needing and **making** them do it _immediately_?"

Your mother, for her part, shook her head at her husband before saying. "Forgive your dad, dear. You must admit that some magic _bonding you_ to your soul-mate **just after meeting her** for the first time is a bit hard to accept." You could only nod to that. "Can we get a better look at your tails, please?"

To this you answered «I promise you will get it, but not right now. I just changed back for the first time, and it was very painful.»

This time, your mother was the one nodding in understanding.

* * *

Adjutant Neptune didn't like where they were taking her, not at all. It was the place she dreaded the most going to: Neptune Palace, her childhood home. But what she saw inside was worse than anything she could have imagined.

Both the King and the monster she used to call father were dead, the weapons being two ritual blades absolutely identical, one for each victims. Stranger even, the King's wound seemed self-inflicted.

When the president of ministers, the merfolks equivalent of our prime minister, spotted Ondine, he swam toward her. Seeing he was about to speak directly to her, she prevented it by asking «Can I know what I'm doing here, sir?»

«First, adjutant Neptune, you should know what happened here.» Stated the president of ministers. «King Wave, wanted to personally inform Junior Seamaid Wave of her recent promotion. Upon learning she got summoned by Count Neptune, she came here, only to see said merman kill both the Junior Seamaid and his own son.»

At this Ondine gasped, her eyes wide in horror.

«Now, as you know, before her election our King was an expert in medical magic. So while in more ordinary circumstance the two kids shouldn't have survived, King Wave immediately sensed that WASN'T ordinary circumstances. You see, the Neptune son had a crush on your Junior Seamaid, and got himself on the verge of death by wanting to save her.»

«I still don't see…» Tried to interrupt your wife. But the president shook his head, suggesting she listen until he finished.

«Young Mark profited of this attempted rescue to steal a kiss from her. When the Count's blade pierced the two kids, they were about to form a deep-bond.» After a pause to let this sink in, he added «Thanks to the lingering magic caused by that impossible bond, our King was able to save the about-to-be-wed… By ritually sacrificing a parent of each of them, thus acknowledging Junior Seamaid Natalie Wave as her daughter in a way that can't be denied, and she can't be held accountable for it, since she's dead.»

«Which will force you to rethink the law.» Noted Ondine.

«Exact, but the King got things even farther. Instead of simply saying to me, her president of ministers, the name of who she wanted for regent if she wasn't able to govern anymore, she wrote it on a sealed document. Said document was then given to one of the few persons she trusted to **not** open it, only letting me know _who **had** this precious document_.»

He gave said document, now opened, to your love, letting her read the name of said regent herself. She was extremely surprised to see clearly written _‘Countess Ondine Louise Neptune, Adjutant of the Royal Gendarmerie of Atlantis’_.

«Like you know, the last decisions taken by someone who recently died are considered sacred, meaning **only the King could revoke them**. And when a King ruled on a mater of that kind, that decision can't be changed, not even by its successors. King Wave didn't only make you her regent, she made you get your rightful title back, and no one will ever be able to do anything about it. So, what are your first decisions as _our new regent_ , Lady Neptune?»


	11. A rule of two weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ondine wants the files because she need peoples to help ensure the futures elections aren't rigged.

«So, what are your first decisions as our new regent, Lady Neptune?» That sentence greatly surprised your wife… After all, in two weeks King Wave would have ruled over Atlantis for 80 years. Did they really needed a regent for a two weeks gap? And in all honestly, ruling was the last thing she ever wanted to do.

But as a gendarme, she swore to serve and protect the peoples of Atlantis. Wouldn't refusing to be regent count as betraying that oath? And even if it didn't, that would still count as betraying the trust of her late King, one that had so much faith in Ondine, she was entrusted with said King's daughter. (Doing so needed a lot of laws bending, but since King Wave didn't actually broke any…)

Speaking of Junior Seamaid Wave, she always had been a good subordinate, respectful of the chain of command, but perfectly able to take some initiative when required. But as time passed, she became more than just a subordinate. Natalie Wave is one of her best friend, and the only one knowing what life is like as a siren. Couldn't becoming regent make it easier to help her, even if it only was for two weeks?

Of course, if she accepted to be regent, she better also accept to have back the countess title she would have inherited from her mother if she wasn't a siren. Not that a commoner being regent was unheard of, but thing would be hard enough with her being a siren… She just hoped they would let her resume her carer in the Royal Gendarmerie afterwards.

Turning toward her president of ministers, she signed «Okay. First bring me the files of every sirens currently able to serve.» Then, after a pause, she added «I also want the files of any non-siren soldier or gendarme who often got partnered with a siren. Meanwhile, I will be with Junior Seamaid Wave and her husband.»

«Right this instant, Lady Regent.» Answered the president, before calling «SUB-SERGEANT NAO! SEAMAID NAO!»

To your wife astonishment, she saw two black-skined mermaids so similar, physically speaking, they could only be twins. The higher ranking one, who was sternly looking at Ondine, was the same sub-sergeant that woke you up before you got dragged into that cursed palace. Her twin sister, for her part, seemed giddy at the simple idea of breathing the same water than the famous adjutant Neptune.

«Sub-sergeant, I need you to give a message to the Army Commissariat Service, they will give you files the Lady Regent requested. Don't go there alone, she requested quite a lot of them.» Then, after writing the note addressed to the Army Commissariat Service and giving it to Sub-Sergeant Nao, he turned to her sister. «Seamaid Nao, the Lady Regent want to see Junior Seamaid Wave and her husband, the young Mark Neptune. Can you escort her to them, please?»

* * *

Ondine couldn't help but notice how giddy was Seamaid Nao, seemingly about to do some acrobatic-swimming. «You seem particularly happy, Seamaid. Can I know the reason?»

«Sorry, I didn't mean to be disrespectful toward our late king…» Sadly answered the Seamaid. «It's just that, you're a bit of a big deal among us, sirens, you know Adj- _Countess_ Neptune.» She quickly corrected herself. «You're like a role-model.»

«I don't think King Wave would think of it as disrespect toward her. In fact, I'm pretty sure she would want us to look at the bright sides, rather than mopping about her death.» Assured your wife. «And no need to correct yourself, I still AM an Adjutant, after all. It sounds more familiar that ‘Countess’ or ‘Lady Regent’ and, in the current circumstances any tidbit of familiarity will help.»

«As you wish, Cou- Adjutant!» Saluted the seamaid.

«Your sister don't seem to share your enthusiasm about working with me.» Noted Ondine «Do you know why?»

Seamaid Nao nodded, a sad expression on her face. «She thinks that, since you got your Countess title back, you won't see yourself as one of us anymore, that you will become as snooty than any other noble.»

«If I ever do, please, KILL ME! King Wave trusted me even more than I had faith in her, I won't be able to live with myself if I ever betray that trust, especially not like THAT.» Apparently, the seamaid hadn't heard of you, since she didn't ask how she could kill someone having formed a deep-bond. (Either that, or she didn't ask out of politeness.)

Soon they ended in front of a particular door. Ondine remembered as leading to her former bedroom, the one she occupied before her power manifested and she became a Gendarme. She supposed it was occupied by her half-brother, now. Seamaid Nao was about to open the door, but your wife stopped her. The regent ordered her guide to stand guard outside until she personally say otherwise, before lightly knocking on the door.

* * *

At first, when he heard someone knock on his door, Mark was furious. Couldn't they let him grieve in peace? He may have hated his monster of a father with all of his heart, it still was his father!

But he soon heard the reassuring voice of his wife claiming <It's your sister, Mark.> Wife… Being married… That's something he still had difficulty grasping. At his age he should still be dating, maybe have girlfriend he stayed with for a month or two before they broke up. But having found _the love of his life_ , being already **tied** to said love?

<A wife is little more than a glorified girlfriend, you know. One which you promise will be the only one you date, from now on.> Reassured Junior Seamaid Natalie Wave, sensing her husband apprehension toward their new link.

Slowly separating from your brother-in-law, she swam toward the door. After opening it, she snapped into military salute. "My Adjutant."

But as soon as she entered, Ondine took her Junior Seamaid in her arms saying "At ease, Natalie. I'm not here as your Adjutant, but as your friend." Then, separating from her friend, Ondine looked at her half-brother, signing «I'm here for you too, Mark.»

As soon as she signed that Mark rocketed toward her, almost slamming the both of them into the wall. Before Ondine could understand what happened, she felt her brother hugging her tightly, crying against her uniform.

When he finally let go of her, Ondine made the gesture to say «I missed you too.»

She could have ended it there and go back to her regency, but she chooses to discuss said regency instead.

* * *

On your side of things, everyone choose to stay awake. Not that you weren't tired, but it was almost morning, and you either wouldn't find sleep, or would oversleep so much you would all become night owls. Instead, you discussed what you knew of merfolks culture with Amelia, who helped you complete your meager knowledge. It was very instructive for everyone present.

Then, Ondine used your link to share the last developments in Atlantis while doing the same with her sister-in-law and brother. You then relayed the news with everyone physically present, before debating the political changes it will cause.

* * *

«Let me get this straight.» Asked Mark. «You formed a deep-bond with a now former-human, but instead of swimming to his side the faster you can, you choose to take care of Atlantis first and ensure elections go as they should?»

«I'm not going to do it myself, or they will accuse **me** of rigging the elections and organize new, truly rigged ones.» Answered his sister. «But I will choose peoples I can have faith can do it in my stead, while the three of us and some hand-picked guards go meet my husband.»

At this, Natalie reflexively saluted before signing «You can count on my help to go through their files, my Adjutant!»

Your wife simply shook her head. «Sorry Natalie, but I have a more important mission for you: Helping your husband learn how to change his tail into legs.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please peoples that read my texts, give me some comments.
> 
> Even if you don't like said works, let me know _why_ you don't, **please!**


End file.
